This invention relates to a game for the development of soccer skills. More particularly, the invention relates to a game wherein a person can achieve points by kicking a soccer ball with a designated part of the foot against a designated section of a target coordinated to that part of the foot.
In the game of soccer, it is important to be able to control the soccer ball with the foot. It is a great advantage if a player can control the ball using the various portions of the foot, such as the inside, outside, and instep, with accuracy. This allows for the player to be able to quickly react to a ball coming from any direction, and just as quickly, to deliver the ball to a new location without the need to reposition.
One of the principle reasons that soccer is the most popular sport worldwide, and has the fastest growing participation among young people in the United States, is the low equipment cost compared to other participant sports. The only real need is the soccer ball itself. Therefore, it is important that a mechanism which aids a person in improving their soccer skills is also simple and economical.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a game for improving soccer skills which is simple and economical.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game in which players will develop an important skill while enjoying the fun of competing for points.